


this is a gift

by kyoloren



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: A tattoo AU like no other lol, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Creatures & Monsters, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Anal Sex, Ben is a tentacled merperson, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Human/Monster Romance, Monster sex (but soft), Rey is a fisherwoman, Tattoos, Tentacle Sex, Tentacles, There is a gun and someone gets accidentally shot and injured FYI, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-27
Updated: 2020-05-27
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:54:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,391
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24398341
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kyoloren/pseuds/kyoloren
Summary: Fisherwoman Rey gets a tattoo on her hand to remind her of her husband, who just happens to be a multi-tentacled sea creature.
Relationships: Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 28
Kudos: 207





	this is a gift

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! Here I am again, with a cute and soft monsterfucking fic. I hope you enjoy it! It was 100% inspired by the tattoo photo you can see in my graphic. 
> 
> Lightly edited by me.

* * *

It hurt like hell. She knew it would, but she didn’t know _how much_ until she got home and the high wore off and she couldn’t bend her fingers. Her skin was red and bloody and she hissed as she washed it in the sink and then wrapped it so she could sleep.

The woman who had painstakingly fit the design to Rey’s hand hadn’t blinked when Rey gave her answer about the reason behind the design. She either thought Rey was crazy or that she was joking.

That night, Rey fell asleep with her hands curled against her chest. 

\--

She woke up and the rain was pounding on the roof of her cabin. Shivering, she set up a fire with one hand. It had been a few days and her right hand was still sore, though it had been getting better. It was in the peeling stage now. She rubbed lotion into her skin and tried not to flex her fingers too much.

There was no way she could go fishing today with the storm boiling the seas, so she curled up in front of her fire with a mug and a book and woke with a start, a few hours later. One of the shutters had come loose and slammed against the side of the house.

Grumbling, she put on her raincoat, boots and galoshes and went outside. The storm had gotten worse. She could barely see as her feet sank into the mud. She came out with the intention of just ripping the rest of it off and dealing with it the next day, but of course it was the bottom hinge that had come undone and she couldn’t reach the top.

Rey wasn’t short, but she was not as tall as a window.

“Shit,” she sputtered, pushing hair out of her eyes, staring up at the shutter.

“Do you need some help?”

A deep male voice from nowhere would probably startle most people, especially women who lived alone way, way, _way_ out on the coast—practically _in_ the sea—but Rey knew that voice, craved that voice, and she smiled despite the sting of rain in her eyes. She took a step back and bumped against a broad chest. 

“Yes please,” she said. “I’ll fix the hinge later.”

From between the sheets of rain, Rey watched a thick, black tentacle stretch up and pry the top hinge from the wood. He made it look so easy; she would have pouted if she wasn’t soaked.

Ducking her head, she raced around to the front door and huddled under the porch awning. Ben followed, pale white torso cutting through the water. It didn’t bother him one bit. Normally it wouldn’t bother her either, but she had started to get irritable in her loneliness.

But he was here now and everything was already smoothing out inside of her; all of her prickly annoyance was soothed. She took off her coat and shook it off before stepping into her home, leaving the door open.

Rey hung up her jacket and stepped out of her boots, wrinkling her nose as her soaks soaked up water. She tugged them off and hopped one-footed onto the rug in front of the fire.

Ben set the shutter down beside the door and came into the house too, squeezing his appendages through the doorframe and closing the door behind him.

“I didn’t expected you to come up during the storm,” Rey told him, laying her socks on the brick in front of the fire and wringing out her hair. Droplets hit the stone and turned into steam. 

He pulled himself farther into the room with his strongest suckers. “I didn’t want you to be alone for much longer.”

“I know you have things to do,” Rey said, straightening up and turning to him. Her eyes almost welled up in tears at the sight. It happened almost every time he returned to her, as if she couldn’t quite believe he was here and he was hers.

Ben reached forward with a nimble black tentacle and caressed her face.

“You have a kingdom to run. I am but your humble wife, awaiting your return,” she finished dramatically. She leaned into his touch and ran her fingers over the drying skin. He was never slimy out of water, his skin was a bit rough all over, like a starfish, but it was soft and pliable. 

“You are anything but humble,” Ben mused. He also dried a lot faster than she did, so she didn’t protest as he crawled over to her, his hair the only thing showing the signs of of the storm outside. He took her into his human arms, standing tall with his tentacles unfurling under him and curling around her legs.

“I like being humble.” Rey pouted then, and he brushed his thumb across her lips. He always tasted like brine, a flavor she had never been opposed to before him and one she delighted to taste after she first kissed him.

“No such humble person could have caught me in a net. Me,” he repeated, squeezing her close, humorous surprise on his face, “the Emperor of Ren.”

She laughed a laugh that was a little like a snort. He loved that sound. He’d told her many times before. Rey leaned against his chest and let him surround her.

****

She normally didn’t go this far out for her catches. There were tales, superstitions, and sailors were always wary of superstitions. But Rey really, really, really needed to reel in some prime fish or she wasn’t going to be able to make the payment to keep her booth in the market place and then how would she sell her fish? She lived far away from town where no one would randomly find her.

So she stayed out for far too long, went too far too. The stories spoke of mysterious shadows under the water—no, they weren’t just sharks—and missing crews, ghost ships bobbing to shore; the usual water horror stories.

Rey couldn’t afford to believe them. She cast down her net and charted a course while the dials on her dashboard went haywire. It was fine; she knew the way back to land as if she had an internal compass. She never worried about getting lost.

She was not prepared, however, for when she cranked up her load, to find thick black tentacles lashing out through the net.

The tentacles had to belong to some kind of monster because even the flailing tip was nearly the size of her wrist and no octopus was that big. Giant squid? But the appendages moved a bit too freely for that creature.

With wide eyes, Rey let the net release into the hold below. Fish of the deep fell into the cold underbelly of the ship as did a startlingly large creature, all white and black. She didn’t get a good look before she slammed down the bulkhead and locked it, her heart hammering.

She could hear pounding from inside and what sounded like muffled human speech as she turned the boat toward the shore. It would take a few hours for her to reach her cottage if she sailed through the night.

Rey sat in the cabin, biting her thumbnail and bouncing her leg as the noises settled down. Once she was surrounded by deathly quiet, she grabbed the rifle from the wall, loaded it with a single shot and slowly walked belowdeck.

There was a door in the hall which she stood in front of for a good five minutes trying to talk herself into doing this. Would going through the bulkhead be easier? What exactly had she _caught_? All of the fishermen tales she’d heard growing up on the docks, learning the ropes, came flooding back.

Mermaid was the biggest one; sirens of the oceans. Half human, half fish, always a beautiful woman. But what about kraken? That was a big one—literally. Could she fit a kraken in the hold of her boat?

She reached for the door; it was split in two like a stable, and she held her breath as she pulled the top open and put her hands on the gun as it was pushed forward by inky black tentacles.

She startled and yelped as they reached toward her like she was in some sushi-induced nightmare, wrapping around her faster than she could track. Her arm was bumped and the trigger pulled, sending her ears ringing and whatever the _thing_ was, back into the mountain of fish.

Gasping for air, she rubbed her stinging neck and set aside the gun. Grabbing for the nearby flashlight, she turned it on and shone it inside. To her surprise, there was a man there. His skin was pale, his chest bare and rising quickly in short gasps. Her eyes dragged down to the blue blood pumping out between his very human fingers, low on his abdomen.

“Oh my god,” Rey whispered as her eyes traveled lower. Below where his hipbones should have been was a smooth transition to black, writhing tentacles. 

She’d caught—a merman. A half-octopus merman.

“Holy shit,” she said at the same time as his eyes rolled up in his head and he and his tentacles went limp.

It took every ounce of her strength to drag him out of there. She couldn’t wade through the fish so she had to go up top and try to scoop him out with her crane. It didn’t work, but it did push him toward the door inside. It was nearly daylight by the time she dragged his impossibly heavy body down the hall and into her cabin, where she found she had to kick aside tentacles to get to his wound.

He was asleep the whole time, his body twitching when she pulled the bullet out with pliers and more blue blood gushed out. Rey quickly pressed a bunched up cloth over the wound and then contemplated what to do.

Would he heal as quickly as octopi did, even on his human part? She had no idea how that even worked, that mixture of anatomy.

There was no seam between his white flesh and his black—which under closer inspection was a wide range of color like oil, black mostly but red and purple and green glistening overtop as he moved—tentacles like fake mermaids in movies. And there definitely were no human legs among them.

His skin was rough to the touch, but not unpleasant. 

Rey lifted the cloth from his abdomen. The blue blood was the least weird part of this entire excursion. 

“You shot me.”

She yelped at the human words, jumping back, tripping over the tentacles spiraling all over the small room. He looked at her with dark eyes, lifting himself onto his elbows and wincing.

“You can talk,” Rey said stupidly from her crumpled position on the floor. His voice was very deep. She’d never heard anything like it, but she could _understand_ his speech. He really was speaking, looking at her strangely.

“Why did you shoot me?”

Rey shook her head, trying to get back to her senses. She scrambled to her feet, avoiding stamping down on his tentacles. “You would have too if you were being attacked by tentacles from some—some—sea creature on your boat.”

He blinked. “I was startled and in that blasted room for so long.”

“I caught you.” Rey squared her shoulders. “Who are you?”

His tentacles were everywhere, exploring the cabin even as he looked at her with interest. “I am Emperor in the Kingdom of Ren. I rule over the deep.”

She choked on her own saliva and coughed. _Fuck_. Not only had she caught this half-man creature who _could talk_ but apparently he was royalty?! “Oh,” she replied. “I’ve never heard of your kingdom.”

“You would not have. I work hard to keep humans from harvesting my subjects.”

Rey pressed her lips together. “I can let you go.” She waved at her jeans and t-shirt. “I have no weapons. If you can…walk, crawl, whatever, you’re free to go.”

“I’ll need a few days to heal,” he said after a beat.

_Shit_. “Okay. Do you need to be in the water? You can stay on my boat once I get it docked.”

“I don’t need to be in the water. But no one must see me.” There was desperation in his voice, earnestness in his eyes. Rey’s breath caught in her throat as one of his tentacles curled around her arm. It was not nearly as scary as before, though the little sucking movement tickled a little. “For my kingdom’s sake.”

Rey found herself nodding. “Okay. No one will see you. I promise.”

“Thank you.” His tentacles continued to move and Rey spotted one shorter than the others as if wounded—didn’t octopi grow back limbs?—and another much longer, which stayed mostly close to his body.

“It’s—the least I can do.” Rey swallowed and waved her free hand. “Do you have a name, or shall I just call you _Your Highness_?”

“Ben will do. And what shall I call my mysterious captor?”

“Rey. Just Rey.”

****

One of Ben’s tentacles brushed against her right hand and she gasped, her body tensing. 

“What is it? What’s wrong?”

Rey stepped back, holding her hand to her chest. “Nothing—nothing. Well, it’s something but I wanted it to be a surprise.” She hid her hand behind her back.

“A surprise?” 

Even after years, Rey was always pleasantly amazed at how strong he was. He could pick her up with a single tentacle, but usually he wrapped multiple around her to move her. Like now, where he embraced her and settled on the floor, his tentacles dispersing around them like thick smoke. Close to his body, they got almost as thick as her waist and they were nothing but pure muscle. 

Rey cozied up against his chest, even though he was always colder than she was. “I wanted to get something to remember you by,” Rey told him, hiding her hand against her chest. They were not _really_ married by anyone’s standards then in their own hearts, she wore no ring, and neither did he. It never bothered her, and she wouldn’t ask him to uphold some trivial human tradition when he was definitely not human.

“Are you planning my demise?” Ben asked, nudging her chin up with a tentacle. 

She laughed and shook her head. “No, Ben. I’m quite happy having you alive.”

“Good. I wouldn’t put it past you. You did shoot me when we first met.”

Rey’s eyes wandered to the tiny scar on his abdomen. He healed quicker than humans, and his scars faded fast. The only place he never healed completely was his shortened tentacle. It ended bluntly and had never grown back. She knew the story, and knew how much it hurt him, so she didn’t waste time thinking about it. Not now that he was finally back.

“Okay.” She squeezed her hand and then let it go, revealing the black ink spilling from her wrist to her fingers. “What do you think?”

It was an octopus, with its bulbous head over her wrist and face nestled on the back of her hand. Tentacles, curled and twisted down her fingers and two curled back up toward her inner wrist.

Ben looked at it.

“It’s a tattoo,” she explained as he took her hand gently in his human pair and brought the design close to his face, twisting her hand around to see all of it. One of the tentacles, the one that ended at her inner wrist, was short and stubbly, like his. “It’ll be on me forever.”

He was quiet as he inspected it.

“Um…tell me you don’t hate it. I thought about getting it to be actually you, with your human half but—let’s just say this is more acceptable in human circles. Not that I go into many human circles. I didn’t mean to make you feel like I think of you like an animal or something, you know I don’t, I love you—and then there’s the secret and people can’t know about you and—okay, please say something or I’m going to regret this decision forever.”

Ben’s eyes flickered to hers. “It’s very nice,” he said. “I don’t hate it.”

She relaxed. “Thank god.”

“I don’t understand why you got it on your hand.” Ben looked at the tentacles going right up to her nailbeds.

Rey wiggled her fingers. “Better to imagine it’s you when you’re gone and I need a little satisfaction.”

“You miss me that much?” Ben’s tentacles began to writhe a bit more around them, around her, plucking at her clothes. 

“Always.” Rey leaned up and pressed her mouth to his plush lips. She pulled back, settling into the overflow of his tentacles, pressing her tattooed hand to his face. “It means that I’m yours and only yours.”

“I like it even more.”

“Are you sure?”

“Yes.” To emphasize his point, one of his tentacles circled under her shirt, curling around her ribs and gently plucking at her breast, her nipple hardening under the suction. “Does it hurt?”

“It’s still healing.”

“I could—”

“No.” Rey shook her head. They had found out by horrific accident that his blood could heal. It would have been a cool scientific discovery if Rey hadn’t been nearly dead at the time. She still bore the scars on her torso. “It’s trivial.”

She wouldn’t let him cut himself just to heal her hand. She would survive. In a day or two it would move from pain to itching and then she’d be able to admire it in its full glory.

“Okay,” Ben agreed with her, running his human hands through her hair, down her torso, chasing her mouth with his.

Rey wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him in return, parting her lips and tasting him. She could never get enough of tasting him. 

There was not a part of her that he hadn’t touched, hadn’t filled, and she had _missed him_. She thought, years ago, that the ache in her chest with his absence would go away, but every time he slipped back into the ocean, she waited for him. She would never not, even as she grew ever older and he stayed the same.

The thoughts she usually didn’t allow herself to think brought tears to her eyes. 

“Rey…”

Ben held her head in his hands and wiped the salt from her cheeks. She blinked, his face blurry and buried her nose in his wrist, kissing his skin and breathing him in.

“I’m okay,” she told him. “I just missed you. I missed you touching me. I missed your voice.”

“I’m here,” he said, gently caressing her with his tentacles.

She nodded, sniffling and linking her hands behind his neck. “Let me feel you.”

His tentacles _swelled_ , like waves, tightening around her and then loosening. She didn’t know what it was, or what it did, but it happened every time just before they had sex—it was involuntary. She was used to the _squeeze_ , anticipating it.

Rey kissed his mouth, their tongues tangling as his fingers unbuttoned her jeans and his tentacles yanked them down and off her legs, leaving her bare. Her shirt came next, lifted by her own hands and she sank against his chest. 

They never used her bed. He didn’t fit, he didn’t like the softness. He liked holding her in his tentacles and the hard floor was easy for the suckers at his base to grip and hold them steady. It had been a long journey to figure out how this worked, but they had it perfected by now.

The circular muscles plucked at her nipples and the sensitive skin he knew like a map. She twitched and moaned as the smooth side of one tentacle rubbed through her slick folds, her fingers digging into his back as his hands tangled in her hair, his lips attacking her neck, kissing and biting and sucking.

Her head thrown back, Rey marveled at all the places he was touching her. He was everywhere _always,_ circling her ankles, parting her legs, rubbing against her cunt, her breasts, sucking along her spine and leaving red marks.

One tentacle crawled up her neck and she kissed the underside, the soft side, swirling her tongue around and taking a little bit of it into her mouth. There wasn’t a tentacle—save the one that ended too thickly—that hadn’t been inside of her. 

He had one reproductive tentacle that she could pump salty smooth and clear cum out of, but when she had him like this, he liked any part of him inside of her.

Her lips parted around the end of one, his suckers held tight so she could bob her head, smearing the rough skin with her saliva. She moaned and rolled her hips as his fingers joined the rest at the apex of her thighs. His thumb rubbed over her clit and he stiffened the end of one tentacle, nudging at her slit.

“Fuck, I’ve missed feeling you,” she whispered, one hand stroking down the length of a new tentacle, waiting to be touched. She kissed and sucked on that and squeezed her eyes shut as he pushed inside of her.

Tentacles were not like penises. He had complete control over them, and he could fill her up entirely. She rocked against the curve of his tentacles as he pulled out and thrust inside of her again. One minute stiff, the next buried deep inside and pulsing, writhing against her walls.

Ben pulled the tentacle from her mouth, her chin covered in spit and kissed her as he massaged her hips, her ass and she relaxed as he prodded her remaining hole. 

“Fill me up, _please_ ,” she whispered against his lips, held flush against his chest. He pushed in the tip gently and she moaned and nodded, biting his bottom lip between her teeth. With one arm curled around her, Ben brought around his longest tentacle, the end soft and spade-shaped. It was the only one leaked fluids, which he used to help spread her open.

Rey whimpered against him and panted into his mouth as she felt herself reaching a climax. “Wait—I—”

She came with a yell and a hard clamping of muscles down on his thick tentacle, coating him in her cum. Her body warmed and she kissed his face all over. He took his hand away from her clit and hooked it behind her neck, guiding her lips to his.

Rey was empty for a moment as he removed the tentacle from her cunt but moments later the head of his almost-penis nudged against her ass and she relaxed, taking him in, slick warmth and pulsing muscle. He sank into her and she moaned, her breath hitching as he played with her sensitive clit and lips with a new tentacle. Rey held him inside of her and pleaded with him.

“Please,” she said, stroking his hair. “I’ve missed you so much.”

“I always miss you, my sunset,” Ben murmured, looking at her with those deep ocean eyes as he pushed into her warm, soft cunt again.

Rey gasped, always amazed at how much he could fill her, how much she could take. She kissed down his neck, his skin tasting of the bitterness of sea, as he held her tightly aloft and thrust inside of her. The squelch of the motions filled the cabin along with Rey’s moans and Ben’s soft breaths and softer words.

“You are so beautiful,” he said, time and time again. He called her all of his names for her: my sunset, my sweet, my love, my queen—and Rey keened, canting her hips and building a rhythm that had her falling apart. 

She shuddered and he held her. Reaching out, she gathered what tentacles she could in her arms and she kissed and stroked them while he slowly moved inside of her again, his tentacle in her ass growing stiffer. She moaned as he moved faster, his suckers gliding and sucking on her clit. She was almost spent, but he could make her come more than any human man ever had.

“Let go, my love,” she cooed, draping spent appendages over her shoulders as he pulled her against his chest, leaning back and squeezing her tight. Rey tried to stay relaxed as cool cum filled her and leaked, dripping down his pulsing black skin. 

She kissed his neck as he settled, pulling out of her gently and letting go of her legs, curling her up amongst his roiling black lower half.

He buried his face in her hair and murmured his devotion to her. She sighed contentedly and stroked every part of him she could reach, which helped calm him down afterward. Eventually, they settled back against the base of the couch a few feet away. The fire had dwindled down and he reached from the pile of firewood by the door to help stoke it back to life.

Rey was happy to stay here forever in his arms, even as goosebumps covered her skin. She wasn’t shivering yet and she refused to move. 

“I love you so much,” she sighed as he furled up his tentacles and the fire sparked and flames began to lick up into the chimney.

Ben stroked her hair with his hands and kissed her forehead. “And I you,” he told her.

A minute later, he gently took her hands again, turning her right hand over to the palm. There was no ink there but he kept rubbing his thumb over the shorter tentacle on her inner wrist. A rumble grew in his chest, a sort of hum—

“Did it feel like I’m with you?”

“I haven’t had a chance to use it. Definitely not a good idea to thrust an open wound _inside_ of my body,” Rey snorted, playing with his fingers. “But nothing will compare to having you here.” She tilted her head back and he leaned down to kiss her.

She smiled against his lips. She wouldn’t have traded these moments between them for anything. She thought, perhaps, that she was the luckiest woman on land or sea.


End file.
